Game of the year
by Iloveheartselfinsertfanfiction
Summary: My oc is transported into Sherlock Holmes, The game is afoot.


WARNING The following fic has only used the spell check provided by and not prof read or edited beyond my limited capacity If you are put off by spelling or gramer mistakes I warn you not to read.

I was at home. Sitting in front of my computer reading my newest obsession Self-inset video game fanfiction. I loved it. The idea that you could enter the world of your favorite show movie game etc... had always apelled to me. I had never written one my self their was really (to me) two ways to go super realistic or balls to the wall batshit crazy. The realistic versions quickly became dark and broody. All woe is me! What do I do? Do I change the plot?

Or I don't want to die so I'll become the fateful slave of the villions of the series and help them achieve world domination. Not that I blame them but like harry potter gets amnesia you can only read so many before they get dull.

Weare as BttWBSC not many writers can actually pull this off for long before it gets sadly boring and predictable. OH don't get me wrong their wer some that balanced a line between SR and BttWBSC but thar werent many and hardly ever got completed.

SIVG wer much the same but as a gamer being dropped in to for said worlds added an excuse for your character to become stong in a logical way you leveled up, got equipment and did quests. Most of this story wer written as some one not trying to preserve the cannon but as some one surviving. Using all the tools they have to thar advantage instead of hiding, going crazy, or something.

Siting alone in my room I did the stupidest thing possible.  
"I wish I could be in a video game versin of my favorite show as an oc."

"Well if that's what you want."  
Spining arond I saw a man? It was tall with out any obvious sines to its gender. The man shaped being poked me in the for head and everything vanished.

* * *

When I was nine my family and I went to the locale park as we often did during good weather. As my brothers chased each other with sticks pretending to be bank robbers and my sister hunted for the fair folk I was attempting to do a complete loopty loop on the swing set. It was not the first time I had attempted such a lofty goal pumping my legs back and forth going hire and hire untill I was convened I was perpendicular to the ground, till sudenly I wasn't.

suddenly for no apparent reason I was on the ground. And for the life of me I had no idea of how I got their. As I lay on the ground my hair spilling out around me starring up at the sky I realised something was wrong. At first it was a vage something is not right then slowly it became more prevalent. My head hurt so did my back, but I didn't feel the pain of it.

The ground felt wet. Then I realised I couldn't hear anything past a strange pounding nose. It wasn't untill later I realised it was my own heart beat. Opening my mouth I tried to get my mom's attention but I couldn't make a sound. I realised that their was no air how strange. I tried to breathe, but all I could manage wer short gasps. Breathe I told myself breathe. Slowly I began taking deeper breaths.

In

Out

In

Out

In

Out

I don't know how long I lied their. Just breathing too scared to move. After a while I heard my mom yelling for me. It was time to go and I needed to get up. bracing myself I tried to push myself into a siting position.

PAIN

It hurt my back fire throbbing OW just above my but it hurt it really really really hurt  
"hnnnmmooommm..." I wimped

"Terresa! I'm not joking it's time to go home." She was getting irritated. "LETS GO LAZY BONES!"

"mom.." I tried agen shifting and no no no no no hurt hurt hurt opining my mouth I screeched wailed made a very loud unpleasant nose  
"MAMA!" Gasping I fell back onto well my back "MAMA!"

It seamed instantaneously she was at my side

"Steave! Steave call an ambulance." My mother yelled. Gently she brushed my hair."Don't move baby. Its going to be okay, just hold still.." she kept talking but some how I saw her hands thay were red, coverd in red and I realised I was bleeding. That, that was blood my blood and her hands wer covered in my blood so I was bleeding. My thoht circled around like that for a few moments before every thing went black.

I found out later in the hospital that the chaines of the swing I was on broke as I was going up so I had flown forward and landed on an empty beer bottle. The glass had shared and the shards embedded in my back missing my spine thankfully meaning I spent a week in the hospital, got loads of shots and blood tests, and a 'cool scar" on my back.

While in the hospital my dad asked me why I didn't yell for them sooner and I told him.  
"I couldn't, I was..I was trying to make shure I keep breathing."

* * *

When I wake up I'm on the floor in a room.

For a while I just lie thar breathing. Nothing hurts. I prop my self up onto my elbows.

This is not my bed room my room the walls have been painted a soft lavender my bed is in the corner headboard and right side pressed agents the wall so that when I sleep my body sinks into a hole between the mattris and the wall. My ceiling and floor are almond. I don't have carpet it's linoleum. I have a dresser and a desk. Geting up I confirmed that this isn't my room. This room, this room is white. White walls, white ceiling, white floor.. wait a feeling of dread and fear weld with in my belly on the wall in Bold black letters.

****

SHERLOCK HOLMES

**The game is afoot**  
**NEW GAME**  
LOAD GAME  
**Options**

* * *

AN: Firs thing first this story is not a self insert not completly. Some things about Terresa I got her name by going to . Then I rould two d10 dice and got 2 and 6 I then re-rold and got 1 and 8 so I had 2 names Marie Lura or Tesresa Anita. Maybe later I'll write a story for Marie. In RL I have four yunger siblings, I was also in tap and gymnastics, I was in choir second suprano and entered solo and ensomble compitions twice freshman and senior year resiveing a two out of five and than a one out of five. In elementry school I played on the swing set and when i was nine the swing I was on broke and I landed flat on my back Thank fully I was not serenely hurt. I was diagnosed with a learning disorder and dyslexia. Also I learnd how to play the trumpet.


End file.
